


Maybe that makes me a fool

by Nara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: I like that you're broken, broken like me. Maybe that makes me a fool.I like that you're lonely, lonely like me. I could be lonely with you~~An alternate banquet at Sochi, where Viktor and Yuuri still meet, Yuuri is still drunk, but they have a different sort of conversation.





	Maybe that makes me a fool

Viktor sighed as he swirled the champagne around in his glass. Another competition, another banquet. He was tired of schmoozing with the sponsors and the other figure skaters and he was beginning to wonder if he was tiring of the sport. He could feel the ghost of his most recent gold medal, heavy around his neck. He wasn’t surprising anyone with his skating anymore. Everyone expected him to win, and win he did. The only people who even called him out on anything anymore were Yakov and Yuri, and maybe occasionally Mila.

Viktor remembered when he had been younger, gliding across the ice. He had felt nothing but joy at the thought of being able to do what he loved. Figure skating had become his whole life, and now? Now he was just tired. No matter what new routines he came up with, no matter how hard he tried, something was missing from his life, from his skating. He wasn’t even sure he had any real friends in the skating world. Sure, he was somewhat close to Christophe Giacometti, but they were more friendly rivals who would occasionally hang out and drink together than true friends. They wouldn’t really even call each other outside of competitions. He had his rinkmates, but Georgi was always caught up in his own drama, and Mila and Yuri had their own lives.

Viktor put his champagne down and took two quick breaths. He was wallowing and that would not do. Not tonight, when he had to put a smile on for the press and a casual laugh and wink for his supporters. He made his way towards the restroom, figuring splashing some cold water on his face might help wake him up enough to make it through the night.

Just as he was about to open the restroom door, he heard someone calling to him. 

“Heeeeey Vik’tr!” 

Viktor turned to see one of his competitors – Yuuri Katsuki, if he remembered correctly – stumbling drunkenly towards him. Viktor internally sighed as he put on his best press smile, ready to excuse himself. Katsuki’s drunken smile turned quickly into a frown.

“Aww, com’on, Vik’tr. Don’t do that.”

Viktor raised his eyebrow, confused. “I’m sorry. Don’t do what?”

Katsuki stumbled closer and poked Viktor’s cheek. “That. That fakey fake smile. We’re all friends here! Drink sumthin! Smile forreal!”

Viktor froze, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t even put off by Katsuki entering his personal space. The Japanese man swung his arm around Viktor’s shoulder and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

“I can see it in yer eyes, yaknow? When you skate. When you talk to the press. Yer eyes are empty. They’re sad.”

Viktor remained silent, staring forward. He ran through what he knew about Katsuki in his head. A good skater, prone to nerves. He made it to the Grand Prix Final, obviously, but he came in sixth after a mediocre skate. His step sequences were beautiful, but his jumps could use work. And Viktor saw some of his own style in Katsuki’s skates sometimes. He had clearly inspired the younger skater, but they didn’t really know each other. In fact, Viktor was certain they hadn’t had a conversation before this moment. But Katsuki had seen through him. Somehow, Katsuki had seen what no one else had.

Katsuki’s voice dropped even lower, and Viktor had to strain to hear him. “I get it, yaknow? Yer lonely. You feel like no one understands you anymore. I mean, I guess I don’t get it in the same way you do. Yer THE Viktor Nikiforov,” Katsuki pronounced Viktor’s name carefully, avoiding the slur in the rest of his words, “I’m just me, yaknow? But I get anxious, sometimes. Well, a lot of the time. And I don’ think anyone can really understand. But I love skating. And it looks like you don’t anymore.”

Viktor slowly shrugged Katsuki’s arm off his shoulder, and turned to face the younger skater, who looked at him with bright eyes.

“Yer my idol, yaknow that? And I don’ wanna see you so sad. It makes me sad too.”

Viktor opened his mouth to say something, to apologize, but nothing came out. Katsuki smiled at him gently and spoke seriously, suddenly looking more sober than he had the entire conversation. He reached forward and cupped Viktor’s face in his hands.

“Viktor. We all love you. If you aren’t happy, you should figure out what makes you happy.”

Katsuki’s hands fell from Viktor’s face and he took a step back. The sudden absence left Viktor feeling cold.

Katsuki turned to go and Viktor felt panic.

“Wait!” he reached out and grabbed Katsuki by the hand. Katsuki turned back around and tilted his head curiously. Viktor thought he looked a little like a puppy, but then shook his head to clear his thoughts. Viktor took a deep breath.

“You…you’re right. I don’t know what’s missing. I don’t know what to do. I’m not even sure I know who I am anymore.”

Katsuki squeezed Viktor’s hand tightly. “That’s okay. You don’t have to know right now. You just have to be willing to figure it out.”

Viktor looked into Katsuki’s eyes and saw nothing but genuine care there. Viktor smiled, a small watery smile, but a real smile.

“There you go, there’s a real smile,” Katsuki said, returning the smile with one of his own. He tugged on Viktor’s hand. “Com’on. Let’s go back to the party. Dance with me?”

Viktor nodded, unable to trust his voice.

“Let’s go, then.” Katsuki led them back into the banquet hall, and he didn’t let go of Viktor’s hand the entire time.

 

_I like that you're broken, broken like me. Maybe that makes me a fool._

_I like that you're lonely, lonely like me. I could be lonely with you_

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song "Broken" by lovelytheband and immediately thought of how Viktor and Yuuri met. It just seemed so perfect. Here are the full lyrics to the song:
> 
> I like that you're broken, broken like me. Maybe that makes me a fool.  
> I like that you're lonely, lonely like me. I could be lonely with you
> 
> I met you late night, at a party, some trust fund baby's Brooklyn loft.  
> By the bathroom, you said let's talk, But my confidence is wearing off.
> 
> These aren't my people. These aren't my friends.  
> She grabbed my face and that's when she said
> 
> I like that you're broken, broken like me. Maybe that makes me a fool.  
> I like that you're lonely, lonely like me. I could be lonely with you
> 
> There's something tragic, but almost pure.  
> Think I could love you, but I'm not sure.  
> There's something wholesome, there's something sweet.  
> Tucked in your eyes that I'd love to meet.
> 
> These aren't my people. These aren't my friends.  
> She grabbed my face and that's when she said 
> 
> I like that you're broken, broken like me. Maybe that makes me a fool.  
> I like that you're lonely, lonely like me. I could be lonely with you
> 
> Life is not a love song that we like  
> We're all broken pieces floating by  
> Life is not a love song we can try  
> To fix our broken pieces one at a time
> 
> I like that you're broken, broken like me. Maybe that makes me a fool.  
> I like that you're lonely, lonely like me. I could be lonely with you
> 
> I like that you're broken, broken like me. Maybe that makes me a fool.  
> I like that you're lonely, lonely like me. I could be lonely with you


End file.
